Ana-B024
Ana-B024 is an active member of Spartan Operations, and one of the few surviving members of the Spartan-III Beta Company. For most of her service, Ana-B024 worked as a Headhunter, the most elite Spartans to come out of the Spartan-III Program. As a Headhunter, Ana-B024 fought behind Covenant lines, sabotaging Covenant refueling outposts, long-range reconnaissance and collection of data on high-level Covenant and Insurrectionist targets, as well as the elimination of targets. After the end of the Human-Covenant War, Ana-B024 continued to perform similar missions for Spartan Operations, but has also been embedded in Fireteam Thunder, where her skills are used to collect data otherwise unavailable to intelligence agents. Biography: Childhood and Spartan-III Training: Ana-B024 was born on New Harmony, February 27th, 2529. Ana-B024’s grades in early school, her genetic profile, and exceptional physical ability drew the attention of Beta Company recruiting agents, who began observation. Despite her good grades and persistence, Ana-B024 had trouble integrating into the classroom environment. Her teachers noted an inclination to self-deprecate and a lack of trust in her classmates. During the attack on New Harmony, Ana-B024’s parents were killed by Covenant forces. Ana-B024 was shuttled briefly to an orphanage offworld, before she was taken by Beta Company recruiters to Camp Currahee on Onyx. On Onyx, she passed the vetting process and initiated training. Ana-B024’s issues with social interaction continued well into her training, but her performance was exceptional. After augmentation, Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez had Ana-B024 integrated into the Headhunter program. Military Career: Ana-B024 began her service as a Headhunter in mid-2544, and was paired with Rachel-A141. Together, Ana-B024’s skill as a sniper and Rachel-A141’s skill as an explosives expert and CQC fighter made them a deadly team. Their missions placed them deep into Covenant territory, where they enacted precision strikes on Covenant refineries, mining sites, and refueling outposts, usually with such speed as to complete their mission with minimal resistance. During these missions, Ana-B024 and Rachel-A141 forged a deep bond, despite discouragement from their ONI officers. Ana-B024 and Rachel-A141 also participated in many assassination attempts on Covenant Commanders, of which most were successful. On one occasion, Ana-B024 and Rachel-A141 were tasked with eliminating a Sangheili Shipmaster, who was present on an unnamed moon outside the Outer Colonies. The two were dropped in SOEIV pods on the moon’s surface, but were quickly discovered by an Honor Guard Sangheili and forced to abandon the target. The two Spartans attempted to retreat, however they were flanked and forced to engage the detachment of four Honor Guard Sangheili. The firefight cost Rachel-A141 her life, but the four Sangheili were eliminated, allowing Ana-B024 to be extracted. (April 28th, 2551) For the remainder of the Human-Covenant War, Ana-B024 served alone, now primarily focusing on long-range intelligence collection and target acquisition. Ana-B024 did not serve in the Battle for Earth, due to concerns over her mental health leading to a full psychological evaluation. She passed and was cleared for duty, but not until the fighting had moved away from Earth. Post Human-Covenant War (December 11, 2552): After the war, Ana-B024 elected to leave the Headhunter program and was assigned the UNSC Infinity. There, she was outfitted with her Generation-II MJOLNIR, and began participating in War Games exercises. Her performance in combat was exemplary, despite Ana-B024’s struggle to work with a team. Ana-B024 met Riley-G315 when they were randomly matched for a simulated duel. The match ended in Riley-G315 soundly defeated, causing the Gamma Spartan to immediately become enamored with the former Headhunter. Ana-B024 did not reciprocate these feelings however, due to Riley-G315’s young age (17 at the time). Ana-B024 was present on the Infinity during the revolt orchestrated by the Servants of Abiding Truth, though she had no participation in the actual battle. (February, 2553) First Battle of Requiem (July 21 - 23, 2557): Ana-B024 performed long range reconnaissance missions on Requiem after the ship’s crash-landing, reporting back to Infinity officers with intel about troop movements, locations of bases and fortifications, artillery placement, and the locations of Covenant commanders. Second Battle of Requiem (February 7 - March 3, 2558): Ana-B024 joined Fireteam Skipjack along with Riley-G315 in an incursion into Requiem’s jungle to set up a forward operating base, and gather information on Promethean forces. The base saw several attacks by Prometheans in 2 weeks, and it was here that Ana-B024 began to take notice of Riley-G315’s growing instability and self-destruction. Ana-B024, while aware, was not able to assist in this, though she did approach Spartan Commander Sarah Palmer about having the members of Team Katar assigned to Infinity, claiming they were too valuable to continue risking on suicide missions. Recent (March 4, 2558 - October, 2558) Ana-B024, while not formally a part of any Fireteam, has worked closely with Riley-G315 and Fireteam Thunder, though the other 3 members still do not completely trust her. Ana-B024 has also come into contact with Oru ‘Mdama through Fireteam Thunder. Personality: Despite Ana-B024’s friendly nature, she struggles to form meaningful friendships. Her guilt over the loss of Rachel-A141 has lead her to isolate herself socially and avoid attachments. Despite this, Ana-B024 believes in her responsibility to protect others, and is usually the first to assist others if she feels she can help. In combat, Ana-B024 is an efficient and exceptional marksman, and her skill in quickly neutralizing targets makes up for her smaller stature. She usually opts to take supportive roles, and avoids leadership when possible. Combat Skills and Training: Ana-B024’s past as a Headhunter makes her a formidable opponent; Her skill with marksman rifles and sniper rifles over long ranges, tactical awareness, and her knowledge of assassination techniques allow her to eliminate targets much larger and stronger than her. Ana-B024 prefers to avoid commandeering vehicles. Equipment: Ana-B024 wears the Generation-II Air Assault MJOLNIR. Her favored weapons are the MA5D Assault Rifle with the Longshot sights and long barrel, as well as the SRS99-S5 AM sniper rifle. Description: 191 cm high, 97.52 kg. Strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin. Trivia: Ana-B024’s favorite color is pink. Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Beta Company